Frances's Imagination Trip Adventure - Part 1
(We see rooster crowing and the sun rise in the sky and the alarm clock rings when Frances wakes up) *Frances: (yawns) Good morning, everyone! Today is a lovely day. Gloria, wake up! *Gloria: Frances! *Frances: Wake up, Mom and Dad! *Mom: Huh. *Dad: (yawns) *Mom and Dad: Good morning, Frances. *Frances: Now I can brush my teeth. First I'll need some toothpaste and a toothbrush. Now I can brush my teeth. (brushing sound) *(gargles and spits) *Frances: See, my teeth were clean. I'm gonna dress up all by myself. Hey, where's my clothes? Oh, there they are. *Gloria: (giggles) *Frances: Look! I got dressed all by myself. *Mom: I can see that. *Dad: You did a good job, Frances. *Frances: I want to eat breakfast. Can I eat bacon, eggs and sausages, please? *Mom: Yup. *Dad: Sure, Frances. *Frances: Thanks. Mmmmmmmm. I love breakfast. *Gloria: Gloria too. *Frances: Do you know what today it is? *Dad: What, Frances? *Frances: Today is the mouth of September! *Gloria: Yay! *Frances: I can sing a song. Here we go! (music starts with The More We Get Together) *All: The more we get together, together, together, the more we get together, the happier we'll be. 'Cause your friends are my friends and my friends are your friends *The more we get together, the happier we'll be. The more we get together, together, together, the more we get together, the happier we'll be 'Cause your friends are my friends and my friends are your friends. The more we get together. the happier we'll be. (music ends) *Frances: I'm getting together with friends. *Gloria: Gloria too. *Mom: I like it too, Frances. *Dad: Me too. How are you doing, folks? *Frances: We're going on a trip. (Giggles) *Albert: Hi, Frances! Hi, Gloria! Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad! *Frances, Gloria, Mom and Dad: Hi, Albert! *Albert: What's goin' on?! *Frances: My family is going on an imaginary trip today. *Albert: Yes, Frances. (music starts for If You're Happy & You Know It) This trip is gonna be happy. *Frances: If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) If you're happy and you know it, and your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it clap your hands. (Hands clapping) *Gloria: Gloria happy. *Frances: And now let's stamp our feet. If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) *All: If you're happy and you know it, and your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it stomp your feet. (Feet stomping) *Albert: Okay, friends, now let's shout "Hooray!" If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray" (Hooray) If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray" (Hooray) *All: If you're happy and you know it, and your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it shout "Hooray" (Hooray) If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, people shouting Hooray) If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping, people shouting Hooray) If you're happy and you know it, and your face will surely show it. If you're happy and you know it do all three. (Hands clapping, Feet stomping and, people shouting Hooray) (music ends) *Frances: I'm so happy. *Mom: Let's go to Frances's room to learn all about our trip. *Dad: Okay. Come on, Gloria. *Gloria: Let's go. *Albert: Hey, Frances. Look at this airplane. It goes zoom! zoom! *Frances: That's right, Albert. An airplane flies high in the sky. *Mom: Frances, look what I found. *Frances: It's a train. A train rides in the track and it goes chugga-chugga-chugga-chugga-whoo-whoo! *Dad: I found a boat and it really floats. *Frances: A boat that floats in the lake and over the ocean. *Gloria: I found a bus. Beep-beep-beep-beep. *Frances: That's great, Gloria. A bus drives all around the neighborhood and in the city. If we use our toy vehicles, we can imagine a trip to go from many different places. *Mom: Like the library? *Frances: You're right. *Dad: Or the farm? *Frances: Right. *Albert: The zoo? *Frances: Great. *Gloria: A forest? *Frances: Yeah. *Dad: An island? *Frances: Neat. *Mom: Under the ocean. *Frances: Yes. We can go from many places when we use our suitcases. We can imagine going on a trip. *Gloria, Mom, Dad and Albert: Yay!